


Strzały vs. Nietoperze

by klarkson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/klarkson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liama i Zayna w szkole łączyła głęboka przyjaźń - bardzo głęboka - jednak po ukończeniu Hogwartu ich kontakt się urwał. Spotykają się trzy lata później, kiedy Zayn dołącza do Strzał z Appleby. Chłopcy muszą odbudować drużynę, ale i swoje osobiste relacje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strzały vs. Nietoperze

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy z trzech shotów z tej serii - wstawiony równo tydzień po wymyśleniu tego całego czegoś. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba :)
> 
> one direction i świat wykreowany przez j.k. rowling nie należą do mnie, ale ten fic tak. tak tylko informuję, gdyby ktoś miał z tym problem.

                Ten sezon był chyba najgorszym sezonem juniorskiej drużyny Strzał z Appleby. Przegrali 90% meczy z głównym rywalem, Osami z Wimbourne, trzech zawodników zostało teleportowanych wprost z boiska do świętego Munga, w tak złym stanie byli, a do tego załamany trener przestał się w ogóle pojawiać na treningach czy meczach. Byli gorsi nawet od Armat z Chudley – a to znaczy, że było bardzo źle.

                Taa. Można powiedzieć, że było paskudnie.

                Ale ten nieudany sezon właśnie się skończył; styczeń i luty to miesiące, w których będzie można popracować nad… właściwie wszystkim. Może i w śniegu i zimnie, tak, ale to zawsze bardziej motywuje do ruchu i pracy. Prawda?

                Zayn nie wiedział z jakiego powodu, ale dostał propozycję zajęcia pozycji obrońcy Strzał. (Oczywiście wiedział, że poprzedni obrońca oberwał kaflem w głowę i złamał obie nogi i dwa żebra lądując na ziemi, ale nie wiedział, czemu to _jemu_ to zaproponowano. Przypuszczał, że po prostu nikt inny nie chciał się zgodzić.) Miał świadomość, że to ryzykowna decyzja, bo przecież następny sezon mógł się okazać taki sam jak poprzedni, ale jednak przyjął propozycję. W lidze brytyjsko-irlandzkiej quidditcha jest tylko 13 drużyn, a bycie w jeden z nich, nawet najgorszej, jest wyróżnieniem. Chłopak skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że długo się nad tym wahał.

                Tym sposobem znalazł się tutaj, przed stadionem Strzał z Appleby, z miotłą i kaskiem w ręce, mając nadzieję, że nie spadnie z dwustu stóp już po pierwszym gwizdku.

***

                Liam miał już po prostu dość.

                Trenera jak zwykle nigdzie nie było, więc jako kapitan sam musiał prowadzić treningi. A drużyna… Nie chodzi o to, że byli źli, bo widział w nich dużo potencjału, ale przede wszystkim byli niezgrani. Dołączyła dwójka nowych ścigających i czekał jeszcze na obrońcę, podobno bardzo dobrego, grającego wcześniej w lidze amatorskiej.  Był ciekawy, kto to może być.

                - TRIS! – wrzasnął na drugiego pałkarza, kiedy ten rozmawiał z szukającą, El, zamiast odbijać – na razie tylko jednego – tłuczka jak najdalej od drużyny; wskutek tego Jade została niemal pozbawiona głowy, kiedy nurkowała po kafel podany przez Jamesa, jednego z tych nowych. Uchronił ją od tego drugi nabytek, Troye, który w odpowiednim momencie pociągnął ją za ogon miotły.

                - Co? – spytał nieobecnym głosem Tristan.

                - Nie czaruj koleżanki, tylko ratuj nam tyłki przed tą oszalałą kupą żelaza, okej?

                - Ty też jesteś pałkarzem, Liam – zauważył kąśliwie blondas, odwracając się z powrotem do dziewczyny. To przebrało miarkę.

                Payne podleciał do młodszego chłopaka, a Eleanor musiała się odsunąć, by zrobić mu miejsce.

                - Dziękuj Troye’owi, że dzięki niemu nasza najlepsza ścigająca ma jeszcze głowę w całości – wysyczał. Ja całego boiska sam nie obskoczę, wybacz. Jeszcze raz taki numer, a wybiję oba tłuczki prosto na ciebie. Wszystko jasne?

                Tristan jakby skulił się w sobie i tylko pokiwał głową, ściskając mocniej pałkę w rękach.

                - Oczy dookoła głowy – dodał jeszcze Liam i odleciał. Dopiero wtedy zauważył jakąś postać stojącą przy wyjściu z szatni na boisko. Trener? Nie, niemożliwe. To pewnie ten nowy obrońca. Powoli zniżył lot, by wylądować obok niego, ale kiedy był odpowiednio nisko, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz, myślał, że zleci na ziemię.

                Nie miał pojęcia, że nowym obrońcą będzie jego miłość z lat szkolnych.

***

                Chodzi o to, że każdego zawodnika i tak będziesz kojarzyć z Hogwartu – skoro jedna szkoła obejmuje Wyspy Brytyjskie, tak jak jedna liga quidditcha, z każdym zawodnikiem spotkałeś się w pewnym momencie edukacji; może mieliście razem eliksiry, może mieliście w tym samym czasie okienko i siedzieliście wtedy w bibliotece, a może po prostu mijaliście się na korytarzu. A najpewniej graliście ze sobą lub przeciw sobie w rozgrywkach między domami. To, że Zayn i Liam wylądowali teraz w jednej drużynie nie było aż tak wielkim zbiegiem okoliczności, jak się wydaje. Chyba…

***

                Oczywiście, że Zayn wiedział, że Liam jest kapitanem juniorów Strzał; na początku każdego sezonu wydawany jest informator ze składami drużyn, planem rozgrywek i tak dalej. Na ruchomym zdjęciu dołączonym do podstawowych informacji o nim siedział na miotle, robiąc zamach, by odbić tłuczka. Widać było, jak skoncentrowany był na żelaznej piłce, a mięśnie jego ramion były napięte. Ale szczerze mówiąc, na żywo było jeszcze lepiej.

                Zayn zauważył, jak Liam zmienił się od czasu, kiedy opuścili szkołę. Z dzieciaka z fryzurą na Justina Biebera wyrósł na mężczyznę o szerokich ramionach i zaroście na twarzy. Zmienił się też styl jego gry; w powietrzu zachowywał się płynniej, lepiej utrzymywał równowagę na miotle, bardziej precyzyjnie uderzał tłuczek. Jako kapitan był też bardziej surowy i zdeterminowany – potrafił przywrócić drużynę do porządku, czego właśnie był świadkiem nowy obrońca.

                Chłopak obserwował go, gdy ten zniżał się do niego. Zauważył wyraz zaskoczenia na jego twarzy, który został szybko zastąpiony profesjonalnym opanowaniem. Cóż, może Liam już dawno zapomniał o tym, co ich niegdyś łączyło.

                Bo widzisz, może i minęły trzy lata, ale Zayn nie tylko nie zapomniał; on też nie przestał czuć do niego tego, co wtedy.

                Może to było głupie, ale ostatecznie to nie on zerwał wszystkie kontakty po zakończeniu szkoły. Miał nadzieję, że mu przejdzie, ale nic z tego. I teraz stoi tu, dwie stopy od niego i nie potrafi się odezwać.

                - Cześć – powiedział Liam, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie, ale na jego twarzy było widać napięcie. – Czyli to ty jesteś naszym obrońcą, tak? – spytał, wskazując na jego kask. Zayn tylko pokiwał głową, również siląc się na uśmiech. – Jaką masz miotłę? – spytał profesjonalnie.

                - Świetlistą Smugę – powiedział, wyciągając przed siebie rękę, ukazując tym samym nieco już podstarzałą miotłę. – Rocznik 2004. Ta sama…

                - …na której latałeś w szkole – dokończył Liam i pokiwał głową. – Niezbyt szybka, ale elastyczna. Dobra na twoją pozycję.

                - Dokładnie – przytaknął Zayn.

                - Okej, myślę, że możesz wsiadać na miotłę i zaczynać trening z nami. – Głos Liama cały czas brzmiał fachowo, ale jego oczy nie spotkały się ze wzrokiem dawnego kolegi… Dawnego chłopaka. – Jutro przyjdzie krawcowa, żeby uszyć wam stroje.

                - _Wam_? – spytał Zayn, zakładając skórzany kask i wiążąc go rzemykami pod szyją.

                - Mamy jeszcze dwóch nowych ścigających.

                Malik pokiwał głową i rzucił swoją torbę gdzieś pod trybuny; był gotów, żeby od razu rozpocząć trening.

                Oboje wznieśli się na miotłach i podlecieli do reszty drużyny. Wszyscy się zapoznali i rozpoczęli faktyczny trening. Zayn ustawił się przy obręczach, jak zwykle trochę niżej i dalej od nich; obrońcy zwykle krążyli jak najbliżej, ale on wolał mieć więcej przestrzeni. Ścigający ustawili się z kaflem, by po kolei rzucać, a pałkarze z unieszkodliwionym tłuczkiem oraz szukająca ustawili się z boku, by obserwować.

                Jako obrońca Zayn miał do czynienia z wieloma ścigającymi; niektórzy rzucali lekko parabolą, inni z całej siły prosto w środek obręczy, jeszcze inni robili różne zwody. Może i nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia, ale wydawało mu się, że ci dwaj nowi muszą jeszcze popracować. Dziewczyna była świetna, udało jej się zmylić go dwa razy i trafić, ale całą resztę złapał.

                - Wystarczy! – krzyknął Liam. Chłopak spojrzał na niego, a ten kiwnął do niego głową z aprobatą; Zayn poczuł przypływ dumy.

                Następnym ćwiczeniem było wypuszczenie ponownie tłuczka; Liam i Tristan odbijali go między sobą, podczas gdy cała reszta krążyła po boisku.

                Trening trwał jeszcze godzinę, plus dwadzieścia minut przerwy. Podczas jego trwania Zayn bliżej przyjrzał się wszystkim graczom, oceniając ich umiejętności.

                Eleanor miała naprawdę szybką miotłę i potrafiła robić nawet najbardziej skomplikowane manewry, nawet Zwód Wrońskiego, ale łatwo się rozpraszała; wystarczyło, że ptak przeleciał przez boisko, a ona traciła znicz z oczu.

                Jade była bardzo celna, bez obrońcy przed obręczami trafiała za każdym razem; jej słabością była jednak odległość, bo nie rzucała mocno. Musiała podlecieć odpowiednio blisko danej obręczy.

                Troye miał mocny chwyt i nie sposób było mu odebrać kafla; nie umiał jednak w ogóle rzucać, mijał obręcze z każdej możliwej strony.

                Tristan może i wyglądał na chuderlaka, ale miał naprawdę mocne odbicie; czasem jednak zawodził z timingiem i za wcześnie albo za późno robił zamach i potem tłuczek leciał w nieodpowiednią stronę.

                James świetnie zachowywał się w środku pola, podając, i nie najgorzej rzucał, ale nie umiał się zgrać z Jade i Troyem.

                A Liam… Zayn westchnął. Liam wszystko robił idealnie, wyglądał idealnie, _był_ idealny. Jak zawsze zresztą.

***

                _\- Zayn, zostań na chwilę w klasie – powiedziała profesor Whitaker, kiedy Krukoni i Puchoni z piątego roku pakowali się po lekcji eliksirów. Chłopak zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok, nie chcąc widzieć pytających spojrzeń innych uczniów. Poczekał, aż wyszli, po czym podszedł do katedry nauczycielki._

_\- Tak, pani profesor? – spytał, i tak wiedząc, o czym będzie gadka._

_\- Obiecałeś, że znajdziesz sobie kogoś, kto będzie ci pomagał w nauce._

_Chłopak pokiwał głową._

_\- Ostatnio uczyłem się z Niallem – powiedział._

_\- A czy czegoś się nauczyłeś?_

_W głowie chłopaka pojawiło się wspomnienie zakradania się do kuchni z przyjacielem i wynoszenia stamtąd kilku kawałków ciasta dyniowego, które zostało z deseru._

_\- Ee… - zająknął się, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć._

_\- Tak myślałam. – Kobieta pokiwała głową. – Muszę sama ci kogoś znaleźć, bo inaczej oblejesz SUMy, a tego raczej nie chcesz, prawda?_

_Zayn pokręcił głową. Byłby pierwszym Krukonem, który by to zrobił._

_\- Przyjdź do mojego gabinetu po kolacji, do tego czasu powinnam już mieć dla ciebie korepetytora._

_\- Dziękuję bardzo – wymamrotał chłopak i uciekł z lochów; nauczycielka zawsze go przerażała. Może dlatego, że mimo swoich ciepłych uśmiechów i miłego charakteru była okropnie skupiona na swoim przedmiocie, jakby był najważniejszym. Gdyby Zayn i Niall się skupili, spokojnie mógłby się czegoś nauczyć na co najmniej Okropny. Ale Constance Whitaker mu tego przepuści, biorąc pod uwagę, z którego domu pochodzi._

_W takim razie wieczorem, zamiast wrócić do pokoju wspólnego i poćwiczyć kilka nowych zaklęć, udał się do lochów. Zadrżał, przechodząc przez klasę, bo było tam zdecydowanie zimniej niż w innych częściach zamku i szybko dotarł do drzwi gabinetu nauczycielki. Zapukał dwa razy i po chwili mu otworzono._

_\- Wejdź – zaprosiła go z uśmiechem profesor Whitaker. Kiedy znalazł się już w środku, na ścianach zobaczył sięgające sufitu półki, na których poustawiane były słoiki z różną zawartością. Czy tam są gałki oczne? Wolał nie wnikać._

_Kobieta usiadła za biurkiem i dopiero wtedy zauważył, że po drugiej stronie na jednym z dwóch krzeseł siedzi jakiś chłopak. Odwrócił się w jego stronę i Zayn rozpoznał jednego z pałkarzy Gryfonów. Jak on miał na imię… William?_

_\- Siadaj – powiedziała nauczycielka. – Nie wiem czy się znacie, ale to jest Liam z Gryffindoru – przedstawiła chłopaka. A więc nie William. – To on będzie ci pomagał z eliksirami._

_Zayn pokiwał głową i spróbował uśmiechnąć się do Liama, ale nie bardzo mu to wyszło._

_\- Umówcie się na jakiś jeden dzień w tygodniu i proszę, róbcie coś na tych spotkaniach, dobrze? Może sobota? – zaproponowała._

_\- Trening quidditcha – powiedzieli obaj jednocześnie i spojrzeli na siebie; obaj się kojarzyli ze szkolnych rozgrywek._

_\- A niedziela?_

_\- To samo – powiedział Zayn._

_\- Może sami się umówimy, pani profesor? – spytał Liam nauczycielkę, czym wprawił w zdumienie Krukona. – Jakoś dojdziemy do porozumienia._

_\- Och. – Widać było, że kobieta nie była przyzwyczajona do takiego odzywania się do niej. Jako że Zayn jej nie lubił, Liam od razu wzbudził u niego respekt i pewną sympatię._

_\- Do widzenia – powiedział Gryfon wstając. Zayn też się pożegnał i oboje wyszli z lochów. Dopiero na parterze umieli się do siebie odezwać._

_\- Nienawidzę jej – wymamrotał Liam._

_\- Ty też?_

_Chłopak pokiwał głową._

_\- Obsesja na punkcie wykładanego przedmiotu. Naprawdę jesteś aż tak kiepski?_

_Zayn skrzywił się i pokiwał głową. Chłopcy szli wolnym tempem przez korytarz, a ich kroki odbijały się tam echem._

_\- Niestety._

_Liam poklepał go po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się pocieszająco._

_\- Zaradzimy temu._

_Dopiero wtedy Zayn uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy tego dnia._

***

                - Widzimy się jutro o dziewiątej! – powiedział Liam na pożegnanie i zajął się pakowaniem piłek. Używając zaklęcia przywołującego zebrał wszystkie i spakował do skrzyni – musiał się spieszyć z tłuczkiem, który powoli zaczynał się wyzwalać spod zaklęcia wiążącego.

                Do jednej ręki wziął skrzynię, a do drugiej swoją miotłę, Nimbusa 2013 – zeszłoroczny model – i skierował w stronę szatni. Drogę przez boisko przecięła mu sowa, która usiadła na trawniku przed nim i wyciągnęła przed siebie łapkę. Chłopak musiał odłożyć wszystkie swoje rzeczy i odpiąć kopertę. Wszędzie by poznał tę sowę; należała do ich trenera, którego nie widział na oczy już od pół roku.    

                _W przyszłą sobotę przyjdzie fotograf żeby wam zrobić zdjęcia do Informatora Miotlarza i jakiś dziennikarz, żeby zebrać o was podstawowe informacje. Bądźcie na stadionie o ósmej rano w strojach reprezentacyjnych. – T. Goldbroom_

Sowa nie czekając na odpowiedź wzbiła się w powietrze i odleciała, a Liam westchnął. Znów będzie musiał robić za kapitana, trenera i managera. Świetnie.

                Kiedy odłożył już wszystko i wszedł do szatni, nie było już tam nikogo; zostały tylko miotły i ochraniacze oraz kask Zayna.

                Właśnie, Zayn.

                Liam nie wiedział co o tym myśleć – o tym, że teraz grają w jednej drużynie, że znów się spotkali… A przede wszystkim, zastanawiał się co Zayn o tym myśli. Przecież to on pod koniec siódmego roku okazał się tym dupkiem, który powiedział, że nie powinni kontynuować tego związku.

                Cóż, mimo że wcześniej się o to winił, teraz wini się jeszcze bardziej.

                Nie widział Zayna od tamtej pory, kiedy to wyszedł bez słowa z jego dormitorium na dwa dni przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Niedużo się zmienił od tego czasu; przede wszystkim zmężniał. A Liam skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że mu się to nie podoba.

                Cholera.

***

                Zayn pamiętał Lou Teasdale – była prefektem Ravenclaw, kiedy on był na pierwszym roku. Jak się okazało, po skończeniu Hogwartu otworzyła swoją pracownię krawiecką i specjalizuje się w strojach do quidditcha.

                Miarka latała wokół niego, mierząc wszystkie możliwe wymiary, a samonotujące pióro zapisywało wszystko w notatniku; to samo działo się z Jamesem i Troyem. Sama Lou tylko co chwilę sprawdzała pomiary i sprawdzała, czy wystarczy jej materiału. Zayn czuł dumę, widząc jasnoniebieski i biały materiał, z którego zostanie wykonana jego szata.

                Po wymierzeniu wszystkiego udali się na trening, a w tym czasie Lou i jej zaczarowane igły miały stworzyć ich nowe stroje.

                Zayn od razu zauważył, że Liam był nie w humorze. Tym razem ścigający ćwiczyli zwody obrońcy; jedna rzecz im poszła źle, kafel wypał komuś z rąk lub został źle podany, a kapitan wrzeszczał na nich jak nigdy. Zayn w życiu by nie pomyślał, że ten niegdyś uroczy chłopiec który nie skrzywdziłby muchy może tak jechać po swoich współzawodnikach. Ale najwyraźniej ma zły dzień, każdy czasem musi się wyżyć.

                Kiedy wrócili do szatni, Lou kazała im założyć szaty i dokonywała poprawek. Wszyscy musieli stać bez ruchu, by wściekłe igły nie zrobiły sobie z nich wyjątkowo miękkich i krwistych poduszeczek; po tych męczarniach jednak mogli odpocząć, a kobieta obiecała wrócić jutro z gotowymi strojami. Poza tym oficjalnie mogli sobie wybrać swoje numery, które zostaną wyhaftowane na białych pelerynach. Zayn zdecydował się na 23 – właściwie bez żadnego konkretnego powodu.

                Liam znów kazał wrócić im na boisko i ćwiczyć zwody. Zayn widział, jak zmęczeni są już ścigający; sam też omal nie spadł z miotły, kiedy się zamyślił, a kafel poleciał wprost na jego twarz.

                - Może skończymy na dziś? – zaproponował.

                - Musimy opanować ten zwód – odezwał się sucho Liam. – Jeszcze raz!

                Zayn poczekał, aż kafel poleci w stronę bramek i złapał go, po czym podleciał do Liama.

                - Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, przede wszystkim ścigający. Na ćwiczenie mamy jeszcze prawie całe dwa miesiące, ten jeden dzień nas nie zbawi.

                - A więc tak, to ty chcesz być teraz kapitanem? – spytał wrogo chłopak i po raz pierwszy spojrzał Zaynowi w oczy. Ten podleciał do niego bliżej, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

                - Nie. Ale chcę, żebyś przestał nas męczyć, bo jutro nie będziemy mieć sił już na żadne twoje formacje czy manewry.

                - Musimy ćwiczyć.

                - W ćwiczeniu zawsze trzeba robić sobie przerwy, nie słyszałeś o tym? Jeszcze kilka takich treningów i zamiast stawać się coraz lepszymi, pospadamy z mioteł i tyle z nas będzie.

                - Musimy. Ćwiczyć – powtórzył Liam przez zaciśnięte zęby.

                - W takim razie ćwiczcie beze mnie, wrócę jak odkryjesz w sobie coś ludzkiego – stwierdził Zayn wzruszając ramionami i zleciał na dół, by się udać do szatni. Reszta drużyny spojrzała po sobie, a Liam westchnął i skierował się za nim.

                - Przepraszam, okej? – powiedział, wchodząc do szatni, gdzie Zayn zdejmował ochraniacze. Chłopak podniósł głowę.

                - Trochę się spóźniłeś z tymi przeprosinami, nie sądzisz? – Oboje wiedzieli, którą sytuację miał na myśli Zayn. Liam tylko zacisnął szczęki i po kilku sekundach wpatrywania się w obrońcę, wyszedł na boisko.

                Zayn usiadł na ławce i oparł głowę o ścianę, zawieszając wzrok na jarzeniówkach pod sufitem. A obiecał sobie, że nie będzie do  tego z nim wracał.

***

                _Chłopcy siedzieli w pustej klasie, powtarzając przed SUMami. Pomysł z korepetycjami się udał; nie tylko Zaynowi udało się polepszyć swoje umiejętności z zakresu eliksirów, ale też zdobył nowego przyjaciela. Gryfon i Krukon stali się niemal nierozłączni, aż ich inni znajomi stali się zazdrośni. Ale nawet jakby chcieli, nie potrafiliby spędzić choć dnia bez siebie._

_\- Nie zdam – stwierdził nagle Zayn i uderzył czołem o blat biurka, cudem tylko nie rozlewając atramentu z kałamarza._

_\- Proszę cię. – Liam wywrócił oczami. – Spokojnie zaliczysz na Nędzny, a nawet na Zadowalający._

_\- Nie. Dostanę Trolla i tyle._

_Liam wstał z miejsca naprzeciwko Zayna, gdzie siedział i podszedł do niego, żeby go przytulić. Zayn niemal natychmiastowo oddał uścisk._

_\- Będzie dobrze – powiedział Liam w zagłębienie jego szyi. – Zdasz._

_W tym momencie Zayn był pewien, że mu się uda._

***

                Liam nie powiedział nic Zaynowi na następnym treningu, ale już tak nie męczył drużyny i przez następny tydzień udało im się udoskonalić kilka zwodów i manewrów. Było jeszcze przed nimi dużo pracy; ścigający musieli się nauczyć lepiej współpracować, Tristan posyłać tłuczki odpowiednim torem, a Eleanor bardziej się skupiać, ale i tak było lepiej, niż w całym zeszłym sezonie. Kapitan przypuszczał, że to dzięki umiejętnościom Zayna; ich poprzedni obrońca był niezły, ale nie równał się Malikowi. James i Troye też mieli potencjał, więc musieli tylko się zgrać i mieli szansę na wygranie większej liczby meczy niż w poprzednim roku.

                W sobotę, tak jak zapowiadał Goldbroom, przyszedł dziennikarz i fotograf z _Informatora Miotlarza_. Wszyscy ubrali się w reprezentacyjne szaty – jasnoniebieskie koszule ze srebrnymi strzałami na piersi, oraz białe spodnie i niebieskie peleryny, a do tego ciemnobrązowe skórzane ochraniacze. Zimne styczniowe słońce przebijało się przez chmury, a fotograf ustawiał ich do zdjęć, dziękując jakiejkolwiek sile, która sprawiła, że ma tak dobre oświetlenie.

                James rzucił w stronę Liama zaczarowanego tłuczka, a on go odbił do wtóru trzasku flesza. To była już szósta próba i szczerze mówiąc, zaczynało mu się nudzić to pozowanie.

                - Okej, mamy to. Następny pałkarz!

                Do zdjęć ustawił się Tristan, potem trójka ścigających (każde z kaflem), Eleanor ze zniczem w palcach i w końcu Zayn łapiący kafla przy obręczach, a fotograf skakał wokół nich, starając się uchwycić ich jak najlepiej.

                Liam zaczął się zastanawiać, czy gdyby faktycznie przeprosił, za to co zrobił w siódmej klasie, to Zayn by mu wybaczył. Cóż, najprawdopodobniej ma to gdzieś, bo już dawno o nim zapomniał. A co jeśli nie ma?

                Chłopak był w rozsypce. Tak długo starał się wyrzucić Zayna z głowy, a kiedy mu się to udało, po kilku miesiącach wrócił… I teraz sam nie wie, jakimi darzyć go uczuciami. W nocy nie umiał spać; przekładał się z boku na bok, policzkując się mentalnie za każdą myśl, nieważne jaka by była. Mimo, że dogadują się w porządku, nie wspominając o czasach szkolnych, to jednak widać, że Zayn wciąż ma mu za złe zerwanie kontaktów.

                Liam już dawno nie czuł się tak źle psychicznie.

***

                Kiedy Liam jako kapitan poszedł rozmawiać z redaktorem _Informatora Miotlarza_ , Jade i El usiadły na trybunach, obserwując co się dzieje na boisku; Zayn, Troye i James testowali swoje nowe stroje, a przede wszystkim powiewające za nimi peleryny i próbowali się ścigać.

                - Pamiętam Zayna z Hogwartu – powiedziała Eleanor, przerywając ciszę. Jade odwróciła się do niej, słuchając. Sama uczyła się w Beauxbatons, więc kiedy wszyscy się jakoś kojarzyli ze szkoły, ona co najwyżej znała graczy ligi francuskiej. – Kolegował się z Niallem, z którym byłam razem w domu.

                Jade cierpliwie czekała, aż przyjaciółka pozbiera słowa.

                - Przyjaźnili się z Liamem. Dość blisko, z tego co wiem. Nie rozstawali się na krok.

                - Serio? – zdziwiła się ścigająca. Eleanor pokiwała głową.

                - Nie wiem, co się stało, ale wyczuwa się między nimi pewnego rodzaju napięcie.

                Jade chwilę musiała się zastanowić, ale kiedy przypomniała sobie tą chłodną tolerancję, którą darzy się obu chłopaków, wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce.

                - Ciekawe, co się mogło stać – zastanowiła się Jade.

                Eleanor westchnęła i wzruszyła ramionami.

                - Nie mam pojęcia, ale fajnie by było się dowiedzieć.

***

                Niedziela była jedynym dniem, w którym młode Strzały nie trenowały; a ta konkretna styczniowa niedziela była też dniem, w którym Zayn obchodził swoje 21 urodziny.

                Z tej okazji do jego małego mieszkanka wynajętego w kamienicy w Scunthorpe w pobliżu Appleby teleportowali się rodzice (mama mugolka dalej nie przywykła do tego środka transportu) oraz trzy młodsze siostry. Zrobili sobie skromne, ale przyjemne przyjęcie. Chłopak dostał od rodziny nowy, porządny skórzany kask (opatrzony odpowiednimi zaklęciami) i nie mógłby być bardziej wdzięczny.

                Popołudnie minęło im w miłej atmosferze, a dziewczynom trudno było się pożegnać ze starszym bratem. Wszyscy obiecali, że zjawią się na pierwszym meczu w sezonie przeciw Nietoperzom z Ballycastle i wrócili do domu.

                Zayn nie mówił kolegom i koleżankom z drużyny, że miał urodziny; nie lubił tego składania bezsensownych życzeń, z których każde są takie same. Jakie więc było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy wchodząc w poniedziałek rano na stadion zobaczył całą drużynę z tortem i butelką ognistej whisky.

                - Wszystkiego najlepszego! – wykrzyknęli na jego widok i rzucili się składać życzenia (oprócz Liama i Tristana, którzy trzymali ciasto i napój).

                Kiedy już wszyscy powiedzieli, co mieli do powiedzenia, rozsiedli się na trybunach – pozwolili sobie wejść do loży dla VIP-ów – i zajęli się tortem. Zayn mile zaskoczony stwierdził, że tort jest ciastem dyniowym, jego ulubionym.

                - Skąd wiedzieliście? – spytał, chociaż przypuszczał, że któreś musiało podsłuchać jak reporter prosił go o wszystkie potrzebne dane, między innymi datę urodzenia.

                - Liam nam powiedział – odparł James, a chłopak prawie że zakrztusił się łykiem ognistej whisky. – I to był jego pomysł. Wiedział, że lubisz ciasto dyniowe, więc Troye upiekł, no i… - Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, a Zayn wbił wzrok w Liama, niezdolny do powiedzenia niczego.

                - Ale coś ci nie wyszło Troye, zbyt wilgotne to ciasto – powiedziała szybko Eleanor, bojąc się, do jakiej rozmowy mogłoby dojść między chłopakami.

                - Jak to wilgotne, w sam raz! – bronił się chłopak. – Może whisky dla ciebie za ognista, co?

                Zaczęli się tak przekomarzać, ale Zayn nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na Liama, który udawał, że interesuje się konwersacją pomiędzy drużyną. _Udawał_. Obrońca przygryzł wargę.

                Pamiętał.

***

                - Pamiętałeś – usłyszał Liam i niemal podskoczył ze strachu. Zwykle to on ostatni wychodził ze stadionu; z zaskoczeniem zauważył obecność Zayna w szatni.

                - Um… - zająknął się. – No tak, 12 stycznia. Zwykle pamiętam o urodzinach przyjaciół.

                Zayn wzdrygnął się na ostatnie słowo, ale udawał, że to się nie stało.

                - Nie chodzi mi o urodziny. – Pokręcił głową. – Ciasto dyniowe.

                Między chłopakami zapadła chwilowa cisza, kiedy Liam spuścił głowę.

                - Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? – powiedział cicho, nie unosząc wzroku.  Nie miał odwagi, by spojrzeć na Zayna. Po chwili usłyszał kroki Zayna wychodzącego z szatni.

                - Dzięki – szepnął chłopak, przechodząc obok niego.

***

                _Liam czekał na Zayna w „ich” klasie, jak zwykli ją nazywać. Gryfoni podejmowali egzamin praktyczny z eliksirów przed Krukonami; mijając zestresowanego przyjaciela w korytarzu, Liam życzył mu powodzenia i obiecał, że zaczeka na niego. Chłopak spojrzał na zegarek – już niedługo powinni kończyć. Ciekawe, jak mu poszło._

_Dokładnie 10 minut później do sali wbiegł rozentuzjazmowany Zayn. Liam ledwo zdążył zeskoczyć ze stolika, na którym siedział, a Zayn już trzymał go w objęciach._

_\- Udało się, nie wysadziłem nikogo w powietrze! – wykrzyknął.- I prawie mi wyszła ta mikstura! Może nawet dostanę coś lepszego niż Okropny! – Chłopak odsunął się od Liama, a ten chwycił jego twarz w dłonie i go krótko pocałował._

_Widząc zdumienie na twarzy przyjaciela, Liam żałował, że dał się ponieść emocjom i to zrobił. Co w niego wstąpiło? Serio, przecież on nigdy nie myślał o Zaynie w_ takim _sensie._

_Na całe szczęście po chwili na twarz Zayna powrócił uśmiech i tym razem to on go pocałował._

_W tej pustej klasie na drugim piętrze zostali aż do kolacji, uśmiechając się do siebie, tuląc i całując. Dopiero wtedy poczuli, że znalazł się zaginiony puzzel w układance ich znajomości i teraz idealnie wskoczył na swoje miejsce._

***

                Od czasu urodzin Zayna chłodna tolerancja między chłopakami przerodziła się w tolerancję w temperaturze pokojowej. Mimo to napięcie między nimi nie zniknęło, tylko nieco zmieniło swój charakter. Od trzynastego stycznia także drużyna zmieniła stosunki do siebie nawzajem; dało się zauważyć, że zaczęli lepiej się dogadywać, poznawać się i częściej trzymać razem, nie tylko na boisku.

                Tak minęły im następne dwa tygodnie: na ćwiczeniu i integrowaniu się. Coraz lepiej zaczęły im wychodzić wszystkie manewry, ścigający wypracowali sobie własną technikę, bazującą na umiejętnościach każdego z nich; po prostu stawali się coraz lepsi.

                Dokładnie pierwszego lutego dostali wiadomość od amatorskiej drużyny Boginów z Bradford, w której wcześniej grał Zayn. Zaproponowali oni mecz sparingowy, korzystając z tego, że sezon się jeszcze nie zaczął i Strzały są wolne. Liam zaakceptował propozycję i już tydzień później drużyny stały naprzeciw siebie na boisku Strzał.

                Wszyscy szacowali szanse; skoro Strzały to profesjonaliści (teoretycznie), ale juniorzy, a Boginy to amatorzy, ale ich średnia wieku wahała się w okolicach trzydziestu… Cóż, może być ciekawie.

                Na gwizdek bezstronnego sędziego Ellery’ego (który aż tak bezstronny nie był, bo prywatnie kibicował największemu wrogowi Strzał, Osom z Wimbourne) wszyscy poderwali się do góry, ścigający śmignęli po kafla, a pałkarze ścisnęli w dłoniach pałki. Może to tylko sparing, ale rozpoczęła się gra, i to dość poważna.

                Po godzinie wynik był remisem: po 140 punktów dla każdej z drużyn. Może i Zayn był dobrym obrońcą, ale to jest jego stara drużyna, która zna jego techniki i słabe strony. W porównaniu jednak z meczami z zeszłego sezonu Strzałom szło nadspodziewanie dobrze. Ścigający naprawdę współpracowali, Tristanowi udawało się odbijać tłuczek tam, gdzie zamierzał (a przynajmniej w większości przypadków), a Eleanor póki co krążyła nad wszystkimi, wypatrując błysku złota gdzieś w przestrzeni.

                W pewnym momencie tłuczki zaczęły jak szalone walić we wszystkich zawodników Strzał. Liam musiał prosić o czas i kłócił się z sędzią, który w końcu rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcie na żelazne piłki, ale zrobił to z wyraźną niechęcią. Niestety, James oberwał, na szczęście niegroźnie, ale musiał zejść z boiska, gdzie zbadał go pielęgniarz ze świętego Munga. Drużyna musiała kontynuować bez niego.

                W lidze amatorskiej często dopuszcza się niektóre taktyki, które są zbyt niebezpieczne i zakazane w lidze profesjonalnej. Biorąc pod uwagę, że sędzia bardziej sprzyjał gościom, pozwalał im też na więcej, między innymi tak zwany manewr Porskowej doprawiony ich własną inwencją twórczą. W klasycznym manewrze Porskowej ścigający udaje, że będzie szarżował na obręcz, by rzucić tam kafel, ale podaje go czekającemu niżej partnerowi. W wersji Boginów pałkarz posyła w tym samym czasie tłuczek na obrońcę, by ten nie miał już żadnych szans na złapanie kafla.

                Zayn zwracał tak mało uwagi na tłuczki, jak tylko mógł; póki były odpowiednio daleko, nie musiał się nimi przejmować, tylko mógł skupić na ścigających i na kaflu. Nagle jeden z Boginów, Al, odebrał Jade kafel i skierował się w jego stronę. Chłopak zauważył też jednak Leslie, drugą ścigającą, która ustawiła się poza polem bramkowym, ale czekając na podanie Ala. Zayn jednak nie wiedział o nowym dodatku do manewru Porskowej.

                Liam zauważył, że jeden pałkarz Boginów podaje tłuczka do drugiego, a ten zamierza się na niego, by skierować go w stronę obręczy – i Zayna.

                - Uważaj! - Chłopakowi udało się podlecieć do Zayna na trzy stopy i akurat w odpowiednim momencie wybić tłuczka daleko w pustą przestrzeń. Liam spojrzał krótko na obrońcę, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic mu się nie stało i widząc kafla w jego rękach odleciał w inną stronę.

***

_Gryfoni przegrywali z Krukonami 70 do 90, wciąż mogli nadrobić różnicę i wygrać, jeśli tylko ich szukający by złapał znicza. To był pierwszy mecz w nowym roku szkolnym, od niego zależała reputacja obu drużyn._

_Liam i George skutecznie współpracowali, odganiając tłuczki od swojej drużyny, tylko by dać im szansę na zdobycie tych trzydziestu punktów._

_Chłopak spojrzał przelotnie na Zayna, który jak zwykle koncentrował się na kaflu. Dlatego był dobrym obrońcą, nigdy nie tracił piłki z oczu. Jednak czasem nie zauważał innych, na przykład tłuczków… Tak jak teraz._

_Bez zastanowienia Liam wybił tłuczka z daleko od chłopaka; ten jednak w zaskoczeniu nie złapał kafla i Gryfoni zdobyli 10 punktów._

_\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! – krzyknął ich kapitan, Dave. – Masz ratować nas przed tłuczkiem, nie twojego koleżkę!_

_\- To jest mój kolega, jak zauważyłeś, więc wolę jak ma twarz w całości! – odpowiedział Liam._

_\- Ale to przeciwnik, pamiętaj, że bronisz_ naszych _!_

_\- A gdyby tłuczek leciał w stronę twojej ukochanej Allie, też byś nic nie zrobił?_

_\- Allie nie gra w quidditcha!_

_\- A gdyby grała? Pozwoliłbyś żeby tłuczek ją trafił, ale żeby nasza drużyna dostała 10 punktów?_

_W czasie ich kłótni Krukoni wbili kolejnego gola, powiększając różnicę ponownie do 30 punktów._

_\- Jeszcze jedna taka akcja i będziesz wywalony z drużyny! – Było jedyną odpowiedzią Dave’a. – Po dzisiejszym meczu jesteś zawieszony na miesiąc!_

_\- Co?! – wykrzyknął w oburzeniu Liam. – Nie masz prawa!_

_\- Jestem kapitanem, mogę robić sobie co chcę._

_\- Ciekawe, czy McGonagall też by tak powiedziała._

_\- Zawieszony! – krzyknął Dave i odleciał do drużyny, a po chwili zaciskając szczęki zrobił to również Liam._

_Okej, pomyślał, mogę być zawieszony. Przynajmniej mojemu chłopakowi nic się nie stało._

***

                Ostatecznie mecz wygrały Boginy, które mimo wyniku 200 do 150 zdobyły znicza, kończąc mecz po dwóch i pół godzinie jego trwania z wynikiem 300 do 200.

                Zmęczone, ale szczęśliwe z wyniku przed złapaniem złotego znicza Strzały oraz cieszący się ze zwycięstwa przeciwnicy usiedli razem, jedząc jakieś batoniki proteinowe i popijając colę. Zayn wdał się w rozmowę ze swoją dawną drużyną, która strasznie za nim tęskniła.

                - Wróóóć do nas! – jęknęła Leslie, wieszając się na jego ramieniu. – Tak dobrze ci z nami było!

                Zayn rozłożył ręce w przepraszającym geście. Kątem oka widział przysłuchującego się ich rozmowie Liama.

                - Wybaczcie, ale to jest liga – powiedział. – A poza tym, moi nowi koledzy z drużyny nie są tacy źli. – Spojrzał w kierunku pałkarza. – Nawet ich całkiem lubię.

                - No ja myślę! – wykrzyknęła Jade.

                - Nie, ciebie akurat nie lubię – powiedział Zayn siląc się na poważny ton, ale uśmiech cały czas gościł na jego twarzy.

                - A myślałam, że to Liama nie lubisz – zwróciła się do niego Eleanor z uniesionymi brwiami, wpatrując się w niego oczekująco. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami, starając się wyglądając na tak samo rozluźnionego jak wcześniej.

                - Liama? Bardzo go lubię – odpowiedział jedynie, obserwując chłopaka, który wydawał się być tym dość zaskoczony. Udało mu się jednak uśmiechnąć.

                - Dzięki mnie nie oblał SUMów z eliksirów, to pewnie tylko dlatego – odparł na to Liam, co rozśmieszyło resztę drużyny.

                Wzrok obu chłopaków spotkał się na krótko, ale oboje dostrzegli w nim nadzieję – nadzieję na to, że przestaną się traktować jak nieznajomi i wrócą do tego, co było, gdy Liam jedynie dawał Zaynowi korki z eliksirów.

***

                _Liam chciał złapać Zayna po meczu, ale ten uciekł w tłumie pocieszających po porażce drużynę Krukonów. I tak by mu się to nie udało – tryumfujący Gryfoni zaciągnęli go do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie świętowali zwycięstwo.  W końcu wymknął się spomiędzy gratulujących mu znajomych (którzy na razie nie wiedzieli, że został zawieszony) i skierował do sali na drugim piętrze._

_Jak przypuszczał, znalazł tam Zayna. Chłopak siedział na parapecie i skubał nitki swoich przetartych na kolanach spodni. Nie uniósł głowy, słysząc kroki Liama i skrzypienie drzwi._

_\- Co się stało? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej._

_\- Przeze mnie jesteś zawieszony na miesiąc. Słyszałem._

_\- A co, miałem pozwolić, żebyś oberwał? – Liam położył dłoń na dłoni Zayna i dopiero wtedy ten spojrzał na niego. – To tylko miesiąc – powiedział, splatając swoje palce z jego. – Ale równie dobrze mogłoby być pół roku, ważne że jesteś cały._

_Zayn uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zrobił miejsce na parapecie, żeby Liam miał gdzie usiąść, po czym przytulił się do niego._

_\- Dzięki, Li – szepnął chłopak. Liam w odpowiedzi pocałował go w czubek głowy i objął nieco mocniej._

***

                Przez następny miesiąc Strzały ćwiczyły, jak nigdy wcześniej. Grali pierwszy mecz na otwarcie sezonu, więc musieli dobrze się zaprezentować – pokazać, że się poprawili. Mieli na to szanse, ale musieli się przykładać.

                Można było jednak zauważyć, że postęp zawdzięczali przede wszystkim Zaynowi i Liamowi, którzy zaczęli odnosić się do siebie koleżeńsko, a nawet przyjaźnie. Dzięki pozytywnej energii kapitana wszyscy mieli większą ochotę do starania się na treningach i sami mieli dobre humory.

                Eleanor wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę znicza, ale sponad siebie usłyszała śmiech i zacisnęła palce pół sekundy za późno; mała skrzydlata piłeczka zniknęła bez śladu. Dziewczyna spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła pałkarza i obrońcę którzy rozmawiali ze sobą o czymś najwidoczniej bardzo zabawnym. Pokręciła tylko głową i wzniosła się wyżej od nich, by szukać znicza, ale też by móc ich bez podejrzeń obserwować.

                Jako szukająca Eleanor była bardzo spostrzegawcza, i nie chodziło tylko o czas na boisku; zauważała różne rzeczy i szybko kojarzyła fakty. Dlatego teraz postanowiła przyjrzeć się bliżej kapitanowi i jego przyjacielowi z lat szkolnych. Intrygowała ją ich relacja.

                Zbierzmy wszystkie fakty razem: zaprzyjaźnili się w piątej klasie i byli nierozłączni aż do siódmej. Potem Liam (tak jak Eleanor) od razu dostał się do Strzał, a Zayn gdzieś zniknął. Liam o nim nie mówił ani nic takiego. Teraz, trzy lata później, Zayn dołączył do drużyny, ale stosunki między nimi nie były zbyt dobre. Jednak przez cały czas stawały się lepsze, od tolerowania się przeszli prawie do tego poziomu, na którym byli w szkole.

                Czyżby po zakończeniu Hogwartu się o coś pokłócili? Tak, to pewne. Ale o co?

                Dziewczyna zauważyła błysk złota po swojej lewej, ale stłumiła odruch i dalej okrążała boisko, przypatrując się chłopakom. Zleciała trochę niżej, żeby dobrze zobaczyć ich twarze. Znów, tak jak zauważyła wcześniej, jeden spoglądał na drugiego tymi maślanymi, chowającymi urazę oczami gdy drugi nie patrzył.

                Eleanor nie chciała przesadzać ani nadinterpretować, ale biorąc to wszystko pod uwagę miała wrażenie, że oni byli ze sobą w szkole, potem zerwali i teraz dopiero się spotkali pierwszy raz od tego czasu.

                Czy coś.

***

                Początek sezonu zbliżał się wielkimi krokami. Zayn się bał, jak to wyjdzie, ale czuł też podekscytowanie na myśl, że będzie występował przed dużą publicznością, oficjalnie grając w barwach Strzał. Poza tym, w Nietoperzach z Ballycastle gra Niall, z którym dawno się nie widział – jego przyjaciel był za bardzo zaangażowany w quidditch, żeby mieć czas na cokolwiek.

                - Okej, moi drodzy, to nasz ostatni trening przed jutrzejszym meczem – powiedział we czwartek rano Liam, kiedy wszyscy stawili się już na boisku. – Nie będziemy się przemęczać, żeby jeszcze sobie krzywdy nie zrobić. Wszystko jak zwykle, ścigający poćwiczą głowę jastrzębia, my z Trisem dubel, El woollongong shimmy a Zayn… - spojrzał na chłopaka i wzruszył ramionami. – Jak zwykle, będzie łapał piłki.

                Wszyscy pokiwali głowami i skierowali do swoich zajęć. Trening trwał jedynie godzinę; po nim drużyna rozsiadła się na trybunach i przywołała z szatni przygotowane przez Troye’a i Jade ciastka oraz jakieś napoje i po prostu starali się rozluźnić przed nadchodzącym meczem. Opowiadali sobie zabawne historyjki, przechwalali się tym, kto zaliczył najgorszą kontuzję podczas gry, próbowali naładować pozytywną energią.

                Młode Strzały były dobrej myśli.

***

                - Witamy na rozpoczęciu sezonu 2014! – wykrzyknął komentator. – Dziś w towarzyskim pojedynku zmierzą się dwie juniorskie drużyny: Strzały z Appleby kontra Nietoperze z Ballycastle! Chcę tylko przypomnieć, że liga juniorska została założona równe pięć lat temu, jako odpowiedź Departamentu Czarodziejskich Gier i Sportów na rosnące zainteresowanie profesjonalną grą młodzieży i obejmuje miotlarzy w wieku od osiemnastu do dwudziestu pięciu lat. A oto goście – Nietoperze! – zawołał mężczyzna. Tłumy na stadionie zaczęły wiwatować.

                Na boisko wleciało siedmiu zawodników w czarnych szatach ze szkarłatnym nietoperzem na piersi i zrobiło skomplikowaną formację, po czym jeden za drugim przelecieli dwa kółka wokół stadionu, podczas gdy komentator wyczytywał ich nazwiska.

                - Obrońca: Brian O’Reilly! Pałkarze: Jack i Finn Harries! Ścigający: Louis Tomlinson! Connor Ball! Bradley Simpson! Szukający a zarazem kapitan: Niall Horan!

                Ludzie krzyczeli i klaskali, fanki zdzierały gardła piszcząc.

                - Teraz powitajmy gospodarzy tego wspaniałego obiektu – Strzały!

                Siedmioro zawodników w niebiesko-białych strojach wleciało dumnie, nie zawracając sobie głowy żadnymi komplikacjami i statecznie przelecieli również dwa kółka wokół stadionu, tyle że w przeciwną stronę.

                - Obrońca: Zayn Malik! Pałkarze: Tristan Evans oraz kapitan, Liam Payne!  Ścigający: Jade Thirlwall! Troye Sivan! James McVey! Szukająca: Eleanor Calder!

                Tym razem ryk tłumu był jeszcze głośniejszy. Fani drużyny z Appleby przybyli na mecz, niezrażeni zeszłorocznymi porażkami i dopingowali swoją drużynę ile sił w płucach.

                Oba zespoły zajęły miejsca na boisku, a kapitanowie podeszli do siebie, by uścisnąć dłonie.

                - Na miejsca! – zawołał sędzia. – Gotów! – Schwycił złoty znicz w dwa palce, a błyszcząca piłka rozwinęła swoje skrzydełka. - W powietrze! – Zagwizdał i wypuścił wszystkie cztery piłki.

                Rozpoczął się pojedynek.

***

                Eleanor i Niall szli łeb w łeb w pogoni za zniczem, jednak to dziewczyna miała trzycentymetrową przewagę. Mecz trwał dopiero dziesięć minut, ale mówiła sobie, że uda jej się to zrobić, uda jej się złapać skrzydlatą piłkę.

                Niestety; okrzyk bólu zdekoncentrował dziewczynę i nie tylko dała zniczowi uciec, ale też zahaczyła o Nialla, spowalniając go, także on też nie zdołał zdobyć punktów dla swojej drużyny.

                - Niall! – wykrzyknął chłopak ledwo trzymający się na miotle. Irlandczyk szybko pokazał czas sędziemu i podleciał do kolegi, który krwawił obficie z nosa, co było następstwem uderzenia kaflem. Bradley po prostu wleciał w tor lotu piłki, nie zauważając jej.

                Po kilku minutach, kiedy zatamowano mu krwotok, wznowiono grę.

                Zayn jak zwykle skupiony był na kaflu i przez kolejne pół godziny udało mu się nie przepuścić piłki ani razu. Potem jednak Nietoperzom udało się go zmylić i zdobyły 30 punktów pod rząd. Za ten czas jednak przejrzał ich taktykę i bronił dalej niemal bezbłędnie.

                Jade, Troye i James wreszcie działali jak jeden organizm. Podania między sobą i celne rzuty wprawiały publikę w zachwyt. W pewnym momencie dało się słyszeć nawet skandowanie: _JAMES-TROYE-JADE! JAMES-TROYE-JADE!_ Ścigający byli zachwyceni, ale ani na moment nie stracili rytmu. W trakcie niecałej godziny meczu trafili osiem razy, co dawało im 30-punktową przewagę nad Nietoperzami, które dobiły do 50.

                Tristan i Liam pracowali jak maszyny, wybijając tłuczki z daleka od swojej drużyny. Znokautowali również jednego ze ścigających Nietoperzy, który do końca meczu musiał zostać na ławce. (Wybite palce nie ułatwiają raczej latania na miotle, szczególnie u obu rąk. Lepiej nie pytać, jak im się to udało zrobić.)

                Rozgrywka była zdecydowanie warta oglądania; wspaniałe akcje Nietoperzy, popisowy zwód Wrońskiego w wykonaniu szukającej Strzał i niesamowita rywalizacja między pałkarzami obu drużyn wywoływały podziw  na widowni, która była zachwycona starciem. Pewien redaktor działu sportowego _Proroka Codziennego_ dyktował ciągle podnieconym głosem swoje spostrzeżenia samonotującemu pióru.

                Po kolejnej godzinie żaden z szukających nie złapał jeszcze znicza, a wynik stał się korzystniejszy dla Nietoperzy – 170 do 150. Emocje zaczęły opadać, a wszyscy zastanawiali się, kiedy wreszcie skończy się mecz. Nie chodzi o to, by nie był ciekawy – tylko czasem w pewnym momencie kibice opadają z sił i nawet roznoszone na trybunach słodycze z Miodowego Królestwa nie zdołają przywrócić im poprzedniej energii. Strach pomyśleć, co się dzieje na tych kilkudniowych pojedynkach, bo w quidditchu i takie się mogą zdarzyć. 

                Liam odbił tłuczka z dala od Jamesa i wtedy zauważył błysk złota. Bał się, że żelazny tłuczek trafi delikatnego znicza, ale na szczęście piłeczka zrobiła unik i zawisła w tym miejscu, kilka stóp od pałkarza.

                - El! – zawołał, starając się przekrzyczeć gwar widowni, jednocześnie nie tracąc z oczu znicza. Chwilę później piłka gdzieś umknęła, ale tuż za nią pofrunęła szukająca. Niestety, zauważył to też szukający przeciwnika i skierował się za nimi.

                Publika się ożywiła, widząc, że kroi się jakaś grubsza akcja, która może zakończyć mecz. Kibice przekrzykiwali się; czasem można było wyłapać imię Nialla, czasem Eleanor. Oboje szukający byli jednak zbyt skupieni na swojej pracy, żeby to zauważyć.

                Eleanor dysponowała najnowszym Zmiataczem Ósemką, a do tego była lekka, więc mogła rozwinąć dużą prędkość. Niall jednak szybciej mógł tracić wysokość, a precyzyjnie wykonany Grom ’12 był bardziej zwrotny. Szli łeb w łeb, ramię w ramię, miotła w miotłę.

                Dziewczyna zaryzykowała i przesunęła się bardziej do przodu na miotle; mogła stracić przy tym równowagę, ale na całe szczęście udało jej się ją zachować, i do tego nie wypaść z tempa. Dzięki temu mogła wyciągnąć rękę dalej niż Niall. Chłopakowi się to nie spodobało; spojrzał na nią groźnie i naparł na nią całym ciałem, chcąc zepchnąć ją z toru lotu. Eleanor już prawie miała znicz w ręce… I nagle zniknął.

                Zawiedziony szukający Nietoperzy zaczął odlatywać, by dalej wypatrywać piłki, a ona się zatrzymała. Sięgnęła do szerokiego rękawa szaty… I wyciągnęła z niego machający słabo skrzydełkami znicz.

                - Czy to… - zaczął komentator, a ryk tłumu zagłuszył jego słowa, kiedy dziewczyna uniosła w górę dłoń w tryumfalnym geście. Zabrzmiał gwizdek, niosąc się po stadionie, a reszta piłek stanęła w miejscu. – PANNA CALDER ZŁAPAŁA ZŁOTY ZNICZ! 150 PUNKTÓW DLA STRZAŁ! WYGRALIŚMY!!! – krzyczał mężczyzna, podekscytowany jak wszyscy inni. W tym momencie zapanowało istne szaleństwo.

                Obie drużyny zleciały na ziemię i zostawiając miotły Strzały padły sobie w ramiona, tworząc jeden wielki grupowy uścisk z szukającą w środku.

                - WYGRALIŚMY! – krzyczeli co po chwila, skacząc i śmiejąc się. Tristan przytulił Eleanor i uniósł ją, obracając kilka razy. Kiedy pierwszy szał się skończył, razem z Liamem wzięli ją na ramiona, po czym oblecieli boisko wokół, ku uciesze wiwatującej widowni. Jeden z kibiców wypuścił nawet kilka strzał z różdżki, po czym został surowo napomniany, ponieważ zostało to już dawno zakazane.

                Obie drużyny zapozowały do zdjęć, po czym opuściły boisko, udając się do szatni.

                - Rozumiecie? To był nasz pierwszy mecz i WYGRALIŚMY! – krzyknął znów Tris i wszyscy znów dali się ponieść radości.

                - Gratuluję, kapitanie – powiedział Zayn, podając rękę Liamowi. Ten roześmiał się, przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

                W szatni zapadła cisza, w której dało się słyszeć ciche mamrotanie Eleanor „wiedziałam, wiedziałam to”. Zayn spojrzał zaskoczony na Liama, ale jego twarz chwilę później rozjaśnił uśmiech. Obrońca przytulił kapitana, chowając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi.

                - Znajdźcie sobie pokój – mruknął James.

                - Nie, to my sobie znajdziemy – odparła Eleanor i przez chwilę dało się słyszeć kroki, a potem trzask zamykanych drzwi.

                Chłopcy stali dalej w ciszy, chłonąc siebie nawzajem. Przypominali sobie, jak to było trzymać się w ramionach, znać każde zakrzywienie ciała drugiego.

                - Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu Liam, przerywając ciszę. Zayn nie musiał pytać, za co przeprasza, bo wiedział. I _czuł_ , że jest to szczere. – Byłem idiotą.

                - Tak, byłeś – przyznał Zayn i coś w jego głosie kazało Liamowi odsunąć się od niego. Chłopak zaczął przecierać oczy grzbietami dłoni, ale Liam zauważył, że lśnią one od wilgoci.

                - Co się stało? – spytał, marszcząc brwi. Zayn pokręcił głową, parskając śmiechem, po czym pociągnął nosem i jeszcze raz otarł policzki dłońmi.

                - Wszystko w porządku. Nawet lepiej – powiedział łamiącym się głosem i znowu przytulił chłopaka. – Dobrze cię znowu mieć.

                Liam również się roześmiał i zamykając oczy, pozwolił sobie wdychać zapach Zayna – pot zmieszany z jakimś dezodorantem, ale  i kryjący w sobie dawnego Zayna. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

                - Pamiętasz, co wtedy wydrapałeś na drzewie na błoniach? W siódmej klasie? – spytał. Poczuł, jak Zayn kiwa głową. – Powiedziałeś, że to nieważne, jeśli kiedyś się rozstaniemy, bo mamy wieczność, żeby do siebie wrócić.

                - To było strasznie patetyczne – odparł mulat, odsuwając się od Liama, ale złapał go za rękę. Chłopak splótł swoje palce z jego i ścisnął.

                - Jak myślisz, zdołamy nadrobić te trzy lata przez wieczność?

                Zayn pokiwał głową, nie umiejąc nic powiedzieć. A raczej bojąc się, że jak otworzy usta, znów zacznie płakać i nie będzie umiał przestać. Był osobą emocjonalną; czasem się za to nienawidził.

                - Tak – udało mu się w końcu odpowiedzieć, nie wybuchając szlochem. Liam uśmiechnął się tak szeroko, że chłopak bał się, że jego twarz pęknie na pół.

                - Skoro mamy wieczność, to chodźmy świętować z drużyną – powiedział Liam i pociągnął go za rękę w stronę wyjścia. Przypuszczał, że wszyscy czekali na korytarzu, może nawet podsłuchując. Nie bardzo go to obchodziło w tym momencie.

                Zayn spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie i zmarszczył brwi. Liam wzruszył ramionami.

                - I tak wiedzą. Chodź, Zayney.

                Chłopak przygryzł wargę, słysząc zdrobnienie, którym zwykł się do niego niegdyś zwracać Liam.

                - Kocham cię – powiedział, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Liam jedynie wywrócił oczami.

                - Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć coś bardziej odkrywczego.

                Zayn pokręcił głową i tym razem to on wyszedł naprzód i otworzył drzwi, by spotkać się z resztą drużyny. Już nie obchodziło go, co o nim wszyscy pomyślą; miał Liama. To wystarczyło.

***

                _Zayn siedział w najdalszym miejscu hogwardzkich błoni, opierając się plecami o drzewo. Liam leżał na świeżej, wiosennej trawie, z głową na jego kolanach. Oboje trzymali w dłoniach książki, z których powtarzali wiadomości do owutemów - zostały im trzy miesiące; to było naprawdę mało._

_\- Co będzie po szkole? – spytał w pewnym momencie Liam, kładąc sobie otwartą książkę na brzuchu. Zayn spojrzał na niego i wzruszył ramionami._

_\- Ty spróbujesz się dostać do Strzał, a ja pewnie wyląduję jako sprzedawca w księgarni mojego ojca._

_Liam się skrzywił._

_\- Chodziło mi o nas, ale znów muszę zapytać: dlaczego też nie starujesz do Strzał? Albo do jakiejkolwiek innej drużyny? Niall mówił, że spróbuje w Pustułkach z Kenmare._

_Zayn pokręcił głową._

_\- Tata potrzebuje pomocy w księgarni. To jedyne takie miejsce w Bradford, zaczyna do nas przychodzić coraz więcej ludzi. Sam wiesz, byłeś tam._

_\- Mhm – przytaknął szatyn. – Ale wróćmy do tematu. Co będzie z nami po szkole?_

_\- A co ma być?_

_\- No nie wiem… A jak będziemy musieli się rozstać, bo nasze drogi się rozejdą?_

_\- Nieee – zaprzeczył Zayn. – Tak nie może być._

_\- Ale hipotetycznie. Co, gdyby tak się stało?_

_Zayn zamilkł na chwilę, po czym wstał i wyciągnął różdżkę. Liam również się podniósł i spojrzał, co robi jego chłopak. Zmarszczył brwi, widząc, co wydrapał w korze drzewa._

_\- „Zayn, znaczek nieskończoności, Liam”? – spytał. Zayn wzruszył ramionami._

_\- Nieważne, czy kiedyś się rozstaniemy; mamy całą wieczność, żeby do siebie wrócić – wyjaśnił, wbijając wzrok w ziemię w zażenowaniu. Liam się uśmiechnął i pocałował go, uśmiechając się._

_\- Na gacie Merlina, Zayney, nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek mógłbym przestać cię kochać._

_\- To nie przestawaj, bo ja też tego nie zrobię._

_\- Obiecujesz?_

_\- Obiecuję._


End file.
